


sending shivers right down my spine

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [38]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke and calum move in together.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 2





	sending shivers right down my spine

“Alright, I think that’s the last of them,” Calum says decidedly, setting down the box that was in his hands. He looks around the inside of Luke’s apartment, looking at the small pile of totes and boxes of his things that he’d just carried through the threshold. Luke stood in the middle of the living room, the clutter of all of the boxes and such causing him evident distress. But that’s what he gets for moving in with an interior designer, he thinks. “All my things, including me, are all moved in.” Luke gives him a tentative smile -- he knows that he’s excited for them to take this step together. But Luke had told him that he’d lived with Michael for so long, he wasn’t sure how well he was going to take to living with Calum. He wasn’t huge on change, and he’d taken it hard enough that Michael was moving out to be with Ashton. But he knew that despite Luke’s tentative reaction, things were going to be fine.

“You have so many things,” Luke comments, an almost lamenting tone to the edges of his voice. He lets out an exasperated sigh, fingers running through his blond curls. “What am I going to do with you, hm?” Calum just chuckles and shrugs a little bit, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he leans against the doorway of Luke’s -- no, their -- apartment. That thought was going to take a little bit of getting used to.

“Well, pretty boy, you’re the one who has very specific places that things go,” he points out, gesturing to the very tidy but slightly more barren apartment. “Tell me where you want me to put things and we’ll get started with unpacking.” Luke sighs again, looking over the boxes and totes, looking like he’s thinking much harder than is necessary. “Or I can just stack them all in Michael’s old room and we can worry about it later. Half of my clothes are already here anyways, I don’t have anything super important in there that needs to be taken care of.”

“Putting them in the spare room is a good idea, just to have them out of the way,” Luke says. His tone is almost annoyed, and Calum knows he doesn’t mean it. He’s stressed with all the unknowns right now, and Calum gets it. It was hard for him too. “I’ll still have to start unpacking everything so it’ll be done as soon as possible, but at least they won’t be in the middle of the living room.” Calum crosses over to him from the doorway, sliding his hands over Luke’s shoulders. Luke almost freezes under his touch, but relaxes slightly, the familiarity of Calum’s hands on him through his shirt. Calum’s hands rub at his shoulders gently, warm and rough from years of working on cars, getting the tension out of Luke’s shoulders.

“Hey, you don’t need to be stressed, Luke, it’s going to be okay,” Calum says lowly, pressing a kiss just under his ear. “I’m here to help you, you know? You’re not going through it alone. Why don’t you just sit back and let me take care of it, okay?” He soothes his hands against Luke’s shoulders, pressing his fingers into his tense skin and Luke just lets out a ghost of a sigh, leaning into every inch of his touch.

“No, I have to help,” he says absentmindedly, sounding like he’s only half convinced. Calum chuckles a little bit, pressing another gentle kiss to the corner of Luke’s jaw, and he hums softly at that feeling too. Calum can feel him tense a little bit underneath his fingertips, and he just grins a little bit more.

“Come on, pretty boy, you can sit it out for the afternoon, we’ve done enough for today,” he grins against his skin, nipping gently at the skin there. Luke lets out a soft noise, and Calum smirks almost triumphantly.

“How about you make me,” Luke offers, and there’s an edge to his voice. Calum knows that tone in his voice, just grins a little bit more, and pulls back from him. Luke whines at the loss of his touch, looking back at him over his shoulder with a little bit of a pout. Calum had him right in the palm of his hand now, he thinks.

“Help me move all these boxes into the spare bedroom, and I’ll give you what you want,” he says with a little bit of a grin on his face. “And then we’ll do nothing for the rest of the day. And we can get your favorite for takeout, my treat.” Luke gives him a look - a knowing look - and immediately moves to grab a box.

“Well, come on then, these boxes aren’t going to move themselves!” he calls down the hallway, and Calum just laughs as he grabs his own box, following Luke down the hall.

He thinks he’ll get used to this in no time at all.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
